My forever
by edwardsgurl96
Summary: I haven't been able to get this series out of my mind. I've probably read all the fan fiction's about this series and I wanted to add to the fan fiction of the hush hush series. This is the story that follows through their whole lives the challenges they have and the adventures Nora and Patch goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

What would you do if you had a forever with your soul mate? If all your majior problems were solved and all you had to do was when over your wifes mother, and worry about daily problems and not worry about fallen angels or nephilims trying to kill you or your wife. What would you do? How would you spend the rest of forever with your forever?

Authors note: I couldnt get anough of nora and patchs story. So i am writing my story abouut what chanllanges they have to go through and all the adventures. Hope you like it! i will be posting hopefully everyday or everyother day!


	2. Chapter 2

CH.1 of my forever

** lemon ** read at your on risk.

this is my first time doing a lemon so go easy people. thank you. hope you enjoy!

" no angel i undress to impress" patch said with a devious smile on his lips. I giggled and walked over to him. " mm angel" he said. i reached up on my tippey toes and kissed him. it was cold here in the barn that we snuck off to after the wedding, but it would be warm here just in a mintue.

Patch but his hand on my hips and gudied me to the hay stack and started to kiss me. and gudied me down on into the hay and said" angel i love you" and kissed me again and put his hands under my shirt. His movement were so natural like we have been doing this for a long time.

He slid my shirt off and and threw it to the pile his shirt was in. i giggled and reached up and ran my hands through his hair and kissed him. he kissed me back and started to move down my jaw and started to kiss my neck. A quick intake of breath and he knew i liked it.

i moaned as he traveled down and kissed my shoulders and he lifted me up a little to take my bra off and he went back to kissing he got to my boobs and took my right nipple in his mouth and swriled his tounge around it while kneeding my left brest.

he mumbled " dont want the left one to think i left her out" he kissed his way to my left breast and took it in his mouth and swriled his tounge on my nipple and sucked a little bit.

i moaned and rasied my hips to rub agaisnt his hard-on he groaned and moved his hips with mine.

I smiled and took off his pants and his boxers. His hard-on and sprung out. he looked at with me with such intensity and i took him in my hands and i squezzed he groaned and took off my skirt and my boyshorts.

i took my hand off and he gudied in to me and groaned when he enterd me. i moaned his name and started moving with his hips.

"angel" he moaned and started going fast. i screamed his name and felt the building orgasm building. his breaths and mine started coming fast and short. He kissed me and kissed up to my ear and said " cum for me nora" i moaned yes and started to milk his dick with my pussy jucies. i screamed and i came. he came with me. and i felt his dick twitch in me and stiled and moaned my name.

i giggled. and sai" that was good babe"

"mmm" he said

" do you think theyve seen we were gone?"

" no" he said smileing

i yawwned and sai d" ok"

He took me in his arms and hugged meto him and got up and helped me get dressed as i did with him and he kissed me on the lips and said " comeon angel lets go back to the hotel. your tierd, you have had a hard day and long day, plus i love sleep next to you" he said while taking my hand.

I yawned and shook my head ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.2**

I feel asleep one the way to the hotel we were staying in for Vee's wedding.I awoke just for a second when patch picked me up to take me up to the room.

" Go back to sleep angel" he mumered and kissed my forehead.

"mm k" i snuggled to his shirt andd fell back to i felt the bed under me and Patch lay beside me i curled up to him and I fell back to sleep.

I awoke to birds singing and patch humming queitly but happily. I smiled and thought how so much has changed. In so little months my mom had started to accept patch and our wierd marriage and proposal. A month after the battle i moved into patches town house with him. And it has been amazing, with no nephilims trying to boot me out of the leader of the army ( which would basically kill me), or fallen angels trying to make me sacrifice my body for the vessel. And no dabria trying to get patch back.

I felt soft kisses on my neck and moan a little bit. " mm i know your up angel"patch mummered on my skin. i giggled and opened my eyes and said " mm goodmorning"

"time to get up angel our plane takes off in three hours"

" do we really have to go i love it here"

" yes we do, we have a life back at home"

" ugh your right" i say getting up and yawning and stretching and trudgeing into the bathroom.

I came out of the bathroom with my teeth brushed and dressed. Our suite cases were on the bed packed and ready to go and breakfast was by the bed.

Just then i felt two strong arms wrap around me from the back and lips on my neck."goodmorning to you to" i giggled and patched let his arms go when my stomcah growled he laughed and went into go to the bathroom to get ready. He returned when i was about finished with breakfast. I was munching on my breakfast and checking him out. With his black crewneck tshirt that was tight so it showed of his abs kinda. and his dark blue jeans.

His voice took me out of my daydream." i belive you are checking me out" he said with a smirk.

" mm boy am I " I said blushing because of being caught.

" Im all yours you can check me out anytime"

" Mm good" i said getting up and walking over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and stretching up on my tippey toes to kiss him.

He reacted quickly and licked my lower lip asking for entrance to mouth i qucikly accepted and opened my mouth. my tounge gave in quickly giving Patch domincance over my mouth. We broke apart for air, he laughed at my increasing heartbeat and my shortness of breath and said " if we keep this up we are going to be late for a flight and might even miss it" he quickly pecked me on the lips. I groaned and whispered "damn flight" He chuckled and went to go for the suitcases and left the room to take the suit cases to the rental car. i checked the room one last time making sure we didnt leave anything. i grabbed my satchel and grabbed the two room keys and meant patch in the hallway.

"ready angel?"

" yes I am" I said taking his hand in mine and walking to the car.

He smiled and opened up the door and i got in and blucked up and smiled watching him go around the front end of the car. He got in and kissed my lips and started up the car and put his seatbelt on. He took my hand and intertwined it with his and kissed it and backed out leaving our hands intertiwned on the counsel.

It was a quiet drive to the airport at first, but he noticed i was being quiet. " I'd love to know what was going on in that pretty little head of yours my sweet" Patch said.

" I'm just thinking that i love it here and wish that we could move here. But on the oother side I would miss my mom"

He smiled and said " well maybe we can come back once or twice a year , because i know you will miss Vee"

" Yeah i will. But im glad shes happy. I thought she would never get over Scott. Its good to see her smile."

By the time we came to this conclusion we were at the airport and pulling into where we drop off the rental car and head to the gate to check in our luggage and board.

My stomach growled and while patch was giving the keys to the rental car place and checking in our luggage i went to go find somthing to eat. He would find me no matter where we had that kind of bond. I smelled coffee so followed the scent till I found a starbucks and ordered a mocha frappe and a choclate turnover. While I was waiting I felt two familar strong arms envolpe me. and i smiles and leant back and turned around and stretched up on my tippy toes and kissed him.

He chuckled and said " why hello to you my sweet"

My order came up and i got it and i finished up my coffee and eat my turnover tand waited for us to board the plane. We got seated and buckled and waited for take off. I put my head on patches shoulder and waited. A voice came over on the overhead and said " hello this is the piolt speaking and we are about to take off please be seated and buckled up. Have A good day and we should be in america in about five hours it will be 11 pm there. thank you for flying with us."

We felt the plane take off and flight attendent said we could take off our seatbelts. I took off mine and patch did the same and he turned and i cuddled up to him and started to drift off. The last thing i heard was "swwet dreams my angel. I love you my sweet" i smiled when he kissed the top of my forehead and drifted too sleep. with a full belly and a happy heart and a smile on my face.

**Authors note : **** I'm back and I am sorry for the time diffrence i will start to try and write more. I had writers block and it was about the end of my junior year in highschool. I promise i will update atleast once a week! thank you for the reviews. Review and tell me what you think should happen next and I will see what I can do!**


End file.
